1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to the field of fishing accessories. More particularly, spools for storing and retrieving fishing line.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the prior art to transfer fishing line onto fishing reels from supply spools. A problem with dispensing fishing line from spools has been the inherent awkwardness one person has accomplishing this task. In the prior art, simple fishing line dispensers are designed for easy manufacture. The models offer the hobbyist fisherman a low-priced product. Simple fishing line dispensers typically contain a spool, windings of line around a central cylindrical body, and a set of perpendicularly extending flanges enclosing sides of a channel containing the windings supply.
Fishing line is notoriously thin and transparent. This supple nature of the line is necessary to support the stealth fisherman to avoid spooking his/her prey.
When a fisherman attempts to procure a section of fishing line from a simple dispenser, a first hand may be used to hold the dispenser. A second hand is used to draw the free end of the line. Without additional assistance to hold the line or spool, it is difficult to control the dispenser so as to cut the line to a proper length without the risk of losing hold of the dispenser.
Therefore, spools have been invented to secure and sever the fishing line. A basic tab cutter is demonstrated in U.S. Pat. No. 643,544 to Simmons. Simmons teaches a slit to draw the line away from the spool, and an offset tab to both hold and cut the line. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 678,540 to Chase demonstrates a notch on the radial edge of a spool to secure the line and a second cutting notch to sever the line at any length. In an alternative, Chase discloses a cutting projection along the side of the metallic disk, from which a secure portion of the line may be drawn and cut at the cutting projection.
The art lacks a slot-tab-slot dispenser arrangement that is simple to use while being inexpensive to manufacture.